Nothing is weird between us
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Another series of oneshots with HenryxOlivia, as they act as a couple and everyone is puzzled because of their love.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe when they saw the engagement rings on Olivia's and Henry's hands, and they never thought that they were married to each other despite seeing them walking close.

…After all their personalities didn't match at all.

And no, they are not talking about "opposites attracts", they have some traits that should repel each other, like Henry's creepy glee in killing people and Olivia usual shyness.

But when Inigo met everyone no one doubted about the fact, despite being curious on how that worked.

"Say Olivia, how that worked?"

"Yes! Everyone knows how shy can be and Henry can be a bit scary"

"It was so hard to believe that both of you were married, and even more so with each other!"

"Er…", Olivia started to blush and fidget because of all attention she was receiving.

"Ey Olivia!", greeted the dark mage cheerfully, "My there's quite a crowd here~ Were you dancing? You could have called me, I love when you dance!"

"N-No, I wasn't"

"Eh? Then why there are so many people here?"

"Hum… A-After they met our son from the future they were asking why I married you"

"Hum… Why did you marry me again?", he tilted his head furrowing his brows slight while he tried to think.

"A-Ah… Well… Ah…. I feel so embarrassed", she mumbles hiding her face.

"Ah… I see… Too much attention is making you comfortable right?", he chuckles, covering her with one side of his cape, while hugging her close to his body completely covering her.

"Hum?", Olivia takes her hands from her face to stares at him.

"There, this way people won't look at you and you won't feel embarrassed to look at them!", he grinned.

"But… It wouldn't look weird if they saw my foot while you are hiding me?"

"If they dare to look at you funnily I will curse them"

"P-Please, don't do that, everyone's here are on the same side!"

"Hahaha~ It's ok, I won't do that", he said, "Let's go?"

"…Ok", she whispered, blushing a bit while they walked.

From the outside people kind of stared as they saw a pair of extra legs when the dark mage walked, but as soon as he noticed he gave them a creepy smile that made them shudder and avoid looking at him.

"Hum, How strange, I don't feel being stared at all", comments Olivia cuddling closer to him, "… Henry, you didn't curse anyone right?"

"Nope, I didn't", he grinned, before opening his eyes for a second to give her a warm smile, reserved only to her, "Hey… I was saying the truth back then; I really want to see you dancing"

"Eh? Ah, ok", she nodded when he took his arm off her, "Huh? Where are we?"

"I took us to a secluded place so no one will bother you"

"I see…"

"So there's no problem with people watching~"

"Henry, you're really thoughtful", she chuckles, "Alright, but this time I want to dance with you"


	2. Chapter 2

One day, after a very hard battle, everyone noticed that Henry, as usual didn't seem fazed at all, so they somehow got the courage to approach him and ask if he fears anything at all.

"Fear?", he repeated, looking puzzled, "Hum…"

"H-Henry"

"Hello Olivia", he greeted her.

"Robin asked me to dance as a way to make everyone less tense after this hard battle so I wanted to warn you"

"Is that so? Thanks, I will be there on a second!", he answered gleefully while ignoring the crowd and following her.

** -0-**

Olivia's dance was stunning and one never was bored as her beauty was captivating and her movements reminded some of the own nature, like a dance of wind.

It was a sight that made many men fall I love with her and be sad that she's already engaged.

"Hum… Mr. Henry", approached a young soldier, fidgeting.

"Hum?", he hummed not taking his eyes from her dance.

"Er… Don't you feel jealous with all the attention that she receives from men?"

"Nope"

"A-Ah, is that so?"

"She's a dancer after all. It would be strange if no one stared at her, right?", he said, widening his smile, "I'm really happy that so many people appreciate her dance"

"Oh…"

"About the question of if I fear anything~", he suddenly said, after the show ended.

"Huh?", he blinked confused.

"When I see people staring at her I think it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone that she likes, but with me it's the total opposite"

"…"

"And there's… Something else", he said sounding serious, which was surprising as he's always with a smile.

"Henry, did you watch it?"

"Yep, my eyes were glued to you like everyone~", he grinned, going back to his old self.

"A-Ah, don't say that! It's embarrassing!", she pouted.

"Hahaha~ Then let's slip of everyone's attention while Chrom and Robin are talking"

"Eh? It wouldn't be disrespectful?"

"Nah, they know how shy you are", he shook his head holding her hand and guiding her outside, "Besides, it's a speech to cheer everyone and I think that we are happy enough right?"

"Right", she giggled amused, "Say… I saw you talking earlier with one of the soldier, what were you talking about?"

"Everyone was asking if I fear anything at all after this battle"

"Really?", she blinked, "And… Do you fear anything?"

Henry stopped walking when she asked that, staying in total silence.

Olivia looked at the dark mage with worry, as she wondered if she asked something wrong.

"Er…", she wanted to say something but words her mind was blank.

"…When I see how there's a lot of people interested in you I can't help but feel scared", he said after a while, before turning to look at her, "If you are interested in someone else it wouldn't be difficult for this someone to love you back"

"Henry…"

"It's scary… It sounds selfish but I think that even if you loved someone else I still would be the one that would need you the most"

She remained silent, while he gently kissed the finger placed on her finger, her eyes staring at his sad smile.

"Sometimes I think… What if you never approached me? What if you never loved me? Would I remain smiling false smiles and never discover my true self?", he chuckles, but his body trembles a bit.

"But… I'm here", she said softly, holding his hand and miming his earlier actions by placing a soft kiss on the ring of his hand, "That's past and I still love you"

"Really?", he chuckled, now this time sounding more happy, "Say, what you like in a strange person like me?"

"Your smile"

"Hum~ mostly would find it creepy"

"I'm talking about your true smile", she giggles, "The ones that are reserved for me"

"Yep, only for you", he chuckled again touching her forehead with his.

"… You see, I feel really privileged when you do that", she says warmly, "It never makes me doubt my worth when I see that"

"Oh~You mean you feel more confident?"

"Yes", she nods, "Sometimes I think about how you would continue suffering in silence but when you smile at me I feel reassured to know that you're ok"

"Hum… I don't think I could ever manage to be sad when I'm with you"

"Me neither", she shakes her head, "Even if… Sometimes you make me feel embarrassed"

"Ah~ But you're too fun to tease! You know, your blushing face is really adorable!"

"…Henry, you're making me embarrassed again"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**Using the original Japanese support because of reasons and yep, it's kind of scary of how he sounds more genuine when he's with Olivia than his other supports, but I'm glad that he's a wonderful daddy nevertheless!**

**FANDOM I'M DISAPPOINTED! THIS PAIRING IS POPULAR AND THERE SO LITTLE OF THIS COUPLE? UNNACEPTABLE!**

***HEADSHOT***

**Nya-chanlol-** HAHAHA~You weren't kidding when you said that you would read my fanfic with this couple huh? Glad that you like it, I specialize in fluffly and corny XD

**HiddenPurplePower**- ALL THE LOVE FOR THE CUTIES!8D

**BethanRose-** A-Ah well written? This isn't a full story fanfics*starts to fidget and blushes like Olivia*, but thank you! It makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

After the fall of the Dark Dragon, Grima, everyone one thought that peace would come at last and they wouldn't need to worry about fighting for their lives.

…But of course, that was before their mothers got pregnant.

"Ack! Now I know how Yarne feels", Inigo panicked, looking for his mother, "Where is she?"

"Hey~ Inigo!", greeted Henry opening the door.

"Father! Did you see mom?"

"Yes, she's with me", he stepped inside the house, guiding the pink haired dancer.

"Ah… What were you doing outside?", he shrieked, "She can't move around like that, she's pregnant!"

"Don't worry Inigo, we were just taking a stroll", Olivia said, trying to calm her panicking son.

"A-Ah.. But what if you stumbled and had a miscarriage?"

"Heheh, It's ok, I was holding her hand the whole time and we walked carefully", said Henry.

"But it's chilly outside, what if she caught a cold?"

"I gave her my cloack"

"But…"

"She was feeling sick, so I thought that fresh air would make her fell better", the dark mage explained, "We were just sitting on a bench and enjoying the view"

"Yes", Olivia nodded, "Besides, we were just a few moments outside, nothing to worry about"

"Uh…"

"Inigo, how's everyone?", asked Olivia clapping her hands, interested.

"Well…", he scratched his head, "Laurent is studying about pregnancy and telling his mother to not go near book fearing that the dust may make her unwell, Noire is freaking out, and it shouldn't be a surprise but even her dark side looks hysterical. Gerome s trying to ground his mother as he's worried that her flights with Minerva might miscarriage him…"

"It seems as everyone is freaking out", she chuckles.

"I bet that Chrom is the one that is freaking the most", Henry laughed.

"Oh yes, after Lucina got pregnant both him and Robin started to freak out, the castle is a chaos right now", he said, remembering with a shudder how the tactician and exalt looked so mad that even Risen would look like a normal human being.

"I see…", she chuckled.

"Uhum~ Hey Olivia, are you still feeling unwell?", Henry hummed before turning to her.

"I still feel a bit sick, but thanks to you I feel better"

"Is that so? Then I will make only vegetables for you to eat"

"Thanks a lot"

"You're welcome!", he replied cheerfully, "Now, let me help you to sit~"

"…"

Inigo just looked at the scene in front of him, with his arms crossed while he wondered why he was the only one worried about his mother's pregnancy.

"Inigo?"

"Hum?"

"I leave her in your hands ok?~", he said, patting his on the shoulder before going to the kitchen.

"… Father is too carefree", he sighed.

"Don't say that", Olivia smiled, "He cares a lot about you"

"… He doesn't look serious"

"But he is", she replied, "When we found out that I was pregnant I was very nervous but he told me that everything would be alright so I calmed on the spot"

"… Hum… It doesn't look as if he had the conscience of how important it is"

"Oh, he had", she smiled, "He went to your friend Laurent, and asked about books of pregnancy and also talked a lot with a lot with mothers so he told me that if I ever felt weird I could tell him that he would know how to handle the situation"

"I see…"

"He worries in his own way, it's just that he handles this situation better than most", Olivia said holding his hand, "There's no need to worry, you will be born as a healthy child with wonderful and caring parents"

"…I don't doubt that", he mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing", he stuttered, blushing a bit, "W-Well, if things are ok here I guess that I will go back to Ylisse castle"

"Oh, I see…", Olivia chuckled, "There's no need to worry, Lucina is a strong woman, so her child will surely be born as strong as her mother"

"W-What you mean by that?", he squeaked in a high pitched voice, blushing ten shades of red.

"Oh? Aren't you worried about Morgan?"

"N-No, I'm just worried that everyone is freaking there and…", he started to fidget before he opened the door, "W-Well, I will be going!"

"Don't you want to stay for lunch?"

"No I will be fine, but thanks anyway!", he waved his hand before he ran like a army of Risens were after him.

"Hum~ You know, I always wondered where he's shy when he flirts with every girl he meets", said Henry resting his chin on Olivia's shoulder, "Guess that explain everything~"

"Ah, hello Henry"

"Hi", he grinned, embracing her, "… It's kind of worrying, if he ever turns into a daddy he will be hysterical!"

"Haha… But we will be there when he needs our help", she chuckled, "He could learn a lot from you"

"Hehe~ Thanks"

"Hum…", she hummed, "Henry, do you remember the day we discovered that I was pregnant?"

"Oh, yes, I remember", he nodded, "You were dancing as usual and suddenly you felt unwell, so I brought you to the first healer I saw"

"Uhum…", she smiled, "I still remember how worried we were"

"Yes, I specially freaked out when the healer told me: In nine months she's…"

"And you didn't let him finish and hurried to my side, thinking that I was going to die"

"Well, you're fidgeting and it didn't help right~?", he chuckled.

"Y-Yes… I felt so surprised that I didn't know how to explain it to you, but when you suddenly started crying thinking that I was going to die I got the nerve to tell the truth"

"Yep, now I think it's funny, but damn! I panicked hard that time", he said, kissing her softly on her cheek, "But of course, after the thought sank I was happy"

"Uhum~ Glad that I married you, because if you weren't calming me down I would totally panic"

"Hahah, I'm also happy to marry you too~", he said taking her hand and helping her to stand up, "Say, d you think that you are well enough to travel?"

"Hum? What you have in mind?"

"If what Inigo told us was true then it would be better if we helped them right?"

"I guess so"

"I could tell Chrom that he doesn't need to worry as my future daughter-in-law will be ok!"

"… Henry, I think Chrom will be more hysterical if you say that"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000-**

**MAHASHAHWWHSH, yeah, Chrom is married with random villager, Male!Robin is married with Lucina and I did MorganxInigo because it's hilarious! XD**

…

**Ok, review time!**

**VortexOblivion-** Yeah, fuck localization, why they did this with that heartwarming support? D:

Heheh, and after you wrote that I noticed that I didn't write anything with Inigo talking with them, so this chapter was born! :D

**Nya-chanlol**-Ahh! Thanks, you're a total sweetheart! ^^, but I do hope people write more fanfic about these two as hey can be really adorable! And funny HAHHAHA, and good thing that I nailed it! Heheh~

**Ignitious**- yeah, I know right? At least they have good fanarts ;w;*cries*


End file.
